


Oblivion

by waffleO



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm not a good person, Insert broken maniacal laughter [here], M/M, Spoilers, Torture, nothing is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleO/pseuds/waffleO
Summary: Ardyn made a contemplative hum. Prompto tensed.“Tell me, Prompto, does Noct ever touch you here?”





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto came to in the dark. He tried to move but found himself bound spread eagle on some sort of hard surface. A _cold_ surface he realized. He was naked save his boxers. He knew he was upright but that was about it. His head could move freely, but without any light, that did nothing for him.

How did he end up here? One moment he was on the train, Ardyn had him at gunpoint and then he saw Noct who drew his sword and then…nothing.

He grimaced. Were the others okay? Noct hadn’t been in the greatest headspace lately and Gladio still seemed pretty pissed. Would they be okay looking after Iggy? He needed to get out of whatever this was and get back to them.

Lights came on then, blinding him for a moment.

“Finally awake, are we?”

Prompto jumped at the sound of that voice.

No. No no no NO.

Ardyn came into view. His jester-like mannerisms doing very little to calm Prompto who seemed just on the edge of hysterics.

Prompto began to hyperventilate. How could he have gotten caught by Ardyn? Noct was…! Right, Noct had struck him instead. It had been an accident…right?

Ardyn tucked a finger under his chin and forced him to meet his amber eyes. “Oh, Prompto, don’t give me that face. I don’t want to hurt you.” A smile ghosted his lips as he thumbed at the beading sweat coating Prompto’s cheeks.

He jerked from his grip and Ardyn slapped him for it. He tasted blood.

“I may not _want_ to hurt you, but I currently have no choice in the matter.”

“You don’t sound too hurt about it,” he shot back, eyes defiant.

Ardyn’s smirk turned into a full-blown grin. “So, you _do_ have some fight left in you. Good, this wouldn’t work as well otherwise.”

“What are you—”

Ardyn punched him the gut.  Prompto choked as he tried to regain the ability to breath.

“<<What are you—*gah*>>”

Prompto jerked up at the sound of his voice. Standing before him was a copy of himself. He shrank away from the doppelganger. Bruises blotched its waxy skin and black bags circled its eyes.

Did he really look like that? How long had he been here? Where was ‘here’? He was in a cell, this he knew, and he was strapped to some sort of ‘X’ he now noticed. He grimaced. His head was all over the place.

“…so illusions can only be as realistic as those they’re meant to copy,” Ardyn was saying.

Prompto looked up from his thoughts. “What?”

“You see, I’m making something for Noct. A…trial of sorts. And you’re a means of helping him evolve.” His gleeful expression turned apologetic. “And this,” he gestured to the copy, “needs an _authentic_ touch.”

Prompto stared at Ardyn as the plan truly dawned on him. “You’re crazy.”

His smile fell and his eyes narrowed. “You want your prince to evolve too, how am I any different?”

“If you let me down, I can write you a list.”

Ardyn fisted Prompto’s hair, turning his head this way and that. “The cheek on children these days.” He sighed. “No matter, If I create an image of the prince’s favorite toy slowly breaking…it’ll be worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto came to slowly. He didn’t know how long he’d been here. Just that his limbs were numb from the restraints. He looked up. Sure enough, the doppelganger was still there, as it had been every other time he woke.

He didn’t want to believe it was an honest duplication of himself. If he did, he’d have to accept the state of his body. Heavily bruised, a near skeleton. Maybe if he’d packed on more muscle he wouldn’t have lost so much weight so fast. He hadn’t eaten since he got here. Maybe Ardyn wanted to kill him.

No. Noct wouldn’t let that happen. He was looking for him and he would find him. He was sure of it.

“Noct…”

He was exhausted.

“<<Noct…>>”

He gritted his teeth.

“That was a good one. Better than the other ones anyway,” Ardyn complimented as he appeared seemingly out of thin air to collect his voice.

Prompto didn’t say anything. He knew he’d end up with more bruises this way but he couldn’t help Ardyn hurt Noct any more than he already had.

Ardyn made a contemplative hum. Prompto tensed.

“Tell me, Prompto, does Noct ever touch you here?”

Tremors wracked Prompto’s body as large hands ghosted over his bare chest. He jerked at his restraints with little success. Fingers tweaked his nipples and he seized up.

“Is that a yes?”

Tears pricked at his eyes. He bit his lip, willing himself to calm down.

Ardyn chuckled low and rumbly as he ghosted lips across Prompto’s nipples.

He whimpered.

“How about here?” he asked, as his right hand went lower, lower, just past the band of his boxers.

“Please.” His plea was barely a whisper. “Just beat me.”

“In due time.” He snapped his fingers and the restraints fell away.

Prompto collapsed in a heap of numb limbs. Before he could catch his bearings, Ardyn was pulling him by his boxers.

“Before that though, you need some bruises with more…personality.” He hooked his fingers around the fabric and shucked them off.

Prompto tried to crawl away but he couldn’t feel his arms much less his legs. He _could_ feel Ardyn's fingers digging into his waist and the hard heat being ground against his bare ass. He choked on a sob as he heard a belt being undone.

“No!” He finally gained use of his arms and tried to rise.

Ardyn fisted his hair and slammed his face onto the cold concrete floor leaving him dizzy.

Blood trickled down his forehead. He heard a cap being flipped in passing. He tried to move away. Feeling returned to his legs just in time for him to feel nails digging into his thighs as they were spread apart.

Ardyn pressed flush against Prompto’s back as he lined himself up. He wrapped a hand tight around his throat as he pressed his slightly lubed dick into his unprepared entrance.

A scream tore from a place Prompto never knew existed. His nails dug into the floor as he scrambled for purchase. Away, away, AWAY. It burned. It burned. IT BURNED. It hurt so much. It was agony. He doubted he could take the man even if he had been prepared.

Prompto retched as his insides tore to accommodate the girth. He knew there was blood now because Ardyn was moving.

He couldn’t fight him. He had no energy to. He closed his eyes willing it to be over. Ardyn’s grip tightened around his throat when he started to slip into unconsciousness.

“No wonder Noct likes you.” His hand tightened further and he couldn’t breathe. “Such a good little toy.” He picked up the pace before filling Prompto to the brim. Ardyn pulled out and left him to collapse in a limp heap.

Prompto’s eyes glazed over, passively noting Ardyn running fingers through his blonde hair.

“Noct’s toy?” he challenged. He would laugh if he could his voice was so raspy. “He’s never touched me. I’m just a commoner pining after a prince.” His eyes searched for Ardyn’s. “You grabbed the wrong ‘toy’, sorry.”

Ardyn, smiled, eyes perceptive. “I assure you, I haven’t.”

He hefted Prompto up and tied the restraints again. Violent convulsions racked his body.

“Shhh…it’s alright.” Ardyn massaged circles into Prompto’s chest and out to his arms.

The tremors slowly subsided.

“There’s a good boy.” He pressed his forehead to his. “Can’t let you break on me just yet. We’ve only just begun.”

Prompto watched as Ardyn conjured his doppelganger and added new bruises to his canvas.

His neck sagged. He could do this. Noct would come for him. He would.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ngh!”

“Agh!”

“Ahaah..!”

Prompto greedily sucked in air when Ardyn finally let up. Oxygen came in short stints and his chest rattled with the effort. Something was definitely broken. Probably more.

Ardyn’s fingers ghosted down the middle of Prompto’s frail chest down to his bellybutton. “This has been a very productive session. I think you deserve a reward.”

Prompto winced as Ardyn wrapped a hand around his soft dick. “Please…” He felt tremors starting to wrack his body all over again.

Ardyn shushed him lightly, already starting to work him over. “No need to be modest. You’re playing your part well. You’ve earned this.” His free hand clutched Prompto’s chin and forced it up so his teeth could sink into the bruised flesh of his throat.

“Geh!” He gritted his teeth as tears streamed fresh anew. His traitorous dick was getting hard in the jester’s hand in spite of the vicious handling.

“There’s a good boy,” he teased lightly before clamping down hard enough to break skin.

Prompto’s body shook violently.

Ardyn lapped at the blood trickling down and pooling into the deep rivets of his collarbone, his hand sped up.

He came with an agonizing cry. His head fell forward without Ardyn’s hand propping it. He watched as Ardyn liked the mess off his fingers without breaking contact and tensed when his mouth was invaded by a deep kiss.

Ardyn forced his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, forcing the boy to taste himself. When Prompto bit down he laughed into the kiss and bit back. He tore at Prompto’s dry lips and tasted the metallic blood anew. He pulled away with a wide crazed grin.

“Let it never be said that MTs aren’t durable.”

Prompto’s brows niched as Ardyn’s words sank in. His chest fluctuated as he tried to breath, tried to take in what had just happened, what had just been said.

Ardyn traced a finger along Prompto’s right wrist for good measure before digging blunt nails into the flesh.

He couldn’t breathe. Air refused to enter his broken lips and battered lungs. Unconsciousness swallowed him whole.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto’s stomach lurched. Did he…smell food?

Ardyn stood before him with a plate of Daggerquill rice. His favorite.

“Hungry?”

Prompto’s mouth watered but he kept quiet.

Ardyn let out a huff before dropping the plate on the floor where it shattered.  “Don’t say I didn’t try to feed you. Do MT’s even need to eat?”

“I’m not…”

“Hm?”

“I’m not…” He felt nauseous. How could he argue with him? The fact that he hadn’t yet succumbed to starvation was proof alone that he wasn’t normal, that he wasn’t human. Regardless, if he didn’t eat anything, he wasn’t sure he’d make it another day, human or otherwise.

“…orry.”

“Hm?”

“Sorry,” he slurred. He couldn’t think anymore. “Please, I can’t.” He was so tired, so starved, and in so much pain. “I can’t. I…!”

Ardyn brushed fingers along his jaw as he undid his restraints. “Shhh…”

Prompto dropped to his knees. He would’ve fallen over if Ardyn hadn’t taken a fistful of his hair to steady him.

“Don’t worry.” His fingers brushed under Prompto’s chin. “Your prince will save you soon enough.”

He closed his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to fight. He wanted to sleep in the tent with the guys under the stars again.

Ardyn’s grip tightened around his jaw until Prompto opened his mouth.

“And I’ll miss our time together when that happens.” He pushed his dick in his mouth with a contented sigh.

Prompto closed his eyes. It was becoming harder to believe they would find him before he truly lost it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Prompto! Prompto! Come on. Wake up!”

Prompto opened his eyes slowly. It was painful just to breathe. Something was hovering over him. Ardyn? No, their hair was black. His eyes slowly focused and then they blurred with tears.

“…Noct?” His voice cracked.

It was Noctis. He had found him. Prompto wanted to hug him but his arms were too numb.

“Can you move?”

He shook his head.

Noct gently laid him on the cool floor and Prompto felt relieved. His body was on fire. He probably had a fever. He sighed as Noct rubbed at each of his limbs and brought them back to life.

“How long have I been gone?”

“A couple of weeks.”

He pursed his lips, willing himself not to cry. “Were you worried about me?”

Noctis stopped massaging him. One hand moved to Prompto’s waist where it kneaded circles into the marred skin. The other touched the corner of his bruised lip.

“Not really.”

Prompto blinked. “What?” He met Noct’s eyes.

They were cold. A light smile tugged at his lips as the thumb slipped past Prompto’s cracked lips and his other hand gripped his thigh.

He didn’t have time react before Noct was kneeling between his legs and pulling off his glove with his teeth.

“Noct?”

Noctis squeezed Prompto’s ass, reopening the tears around his asshole.

“W-what are you—” He froze when he saw the smirk on his face.

“I thought we might shake things up a bit today.” The voice was Noct’s but that lilt was inexplicably Ardyn’s.

He lost it.

Prompto shoved at Noct—Ardyn—with what little strength he could muster. He screamed expletives and called for Noct, pleaded for him to hurry because he _couldn’t do this anymore._

Ardyn brought his fist down once, twice, three times on Prompto’s temple, his jaw, his eye with a grin Noct could never muster. He stripped slowly as if putting on a show. Fingers lingered on his drawstrings, ghosted over his smooth pale flesh… And then he unveiled his swelled dick.

Prompto didn’t fight as his legs were hitched up on hips he so badly wanted to see since high school. He tasted his blood as it oozed down his face and into his parted lips. His eyes looked up to see Noct hovering over him, lining himself up.

Ardyn tilted his face just enough to kiss him, to trace his tongue over the blood that painted his lips and then he rammed into Prompto’s bleeding entrance. He set a punishing pace that elicited only the most broken cries.

He smiled as he thrust in harder, harder, and harder still. When Prompto seemed too loose around his dick he rose and wrapped both hands around his throat. He missed his larger hands, he only needed one after all, but seeing the look on Prompto’s face as the man he loved rutted into him and strangled the breath out of him made it worthwhile.

He was going to come. He pulled out and yanked Prompto forward just in time to paint white streaks all over his face. He watched as the semen mixed with open cuts and cracks that marred Prompto’s once fair skin. His eyes were such a dull blue now too…

Prompto looked to Noctis. His breath came out in raspy bursts. He was so numb. Yes, his ribs definitely ached from where they were undoubtedly broken, and his face stung with the salty white mixture sinking into his open wounds and he doubted his ass would ever stop bleeding, but he was so numb and drained now.

“Please. Just kill me.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Aaaaahhhhahaaa…!”

Ardyn closed his eyes as if savoring the most beautiful melody. He had taken to wearing Noctis’ visage during their ‘sessions’.

Prompto tasted blood as Noctis’ boot pressed harder and harder on his broken ribs. It was hard to believe Ardyn had ever feigned hesitancy at hurting him. He’d have cried but he lacked the hydration to.

_CRUNCH_

“Gahaaagh—”

Everything went black.

Then there was water rushing down his nose. Prompto surged forward retching and cried out at the pain in his ribs.

“MTs can really take a beating,” Ardyn complemented.

Prompto didn’t bother responding. He instead took the lull to simply breathe. It was getting harder and harder every time he woke. There would come a point where he simply wouldn’t wake up at all. He watched as the pink-tinged water spread across the floor. It would probably be sooner rather than later.

Ardyn straddled Prompto’s torso and slowly moved forward till he was just before his collarbone.

The pressure of Noct’s weight constricted his airways making his body seize.

“Shhh…” Ardyn undid his black pants. “I think it’s about time you started to pull your own weight around here.”

Before Prompto could even consider what he could possibly mean by that, his mouth was filled with Noctis’ girth. He sputtered around it and Ardyn pushed the rest of it in choking him on it.

Prompto’s eyes watered and his throat constructed earning a moan from the prince’s lips. A moan that would have sent him over the moon under any other circumstance.

When Prompto seemed like he was about to black out, Ardyn gave an annoyed puff. “Fine. I have to do everything around here.”

He rose just enough to flip Prompto on his back. The water made it easier to slide him up as Ardyn pressed his dick into Prompto’s ass.

“Don’t think I’ll let you off,” he commented in between thrusts. “Those who don’t obey should be punished.”

Prompto didn’t respond. He doubted Ardyn could do anything worse. He didn’t even wince when cum flooded his battered ass.

Ardyn turned him back on his back and took his limp dick in hand. “It’s impolite to ignore people, Prompto.”

He jerked as Ardyn began to pump him.

“I suppose it can’t be helped. Commoners are so ill-mannered.” He flicked his wrist and Prompto’s hips bucked.

He despised himself.

A sliver appeared in Ardyn’s empty hand. A needle?

Ardyn smiled coyly as he brought the thin sliver to the tip of Prompto’s penis and slowly inserted it into his urethra.

Prompto choked as the needle was pressed deeper and deeper.

Ardyn grinned and started pumping the object in and out in and out.

He looked up to see Noct’s eyes blown to the very edges of his irises. He couldn’t look away even with the pain ripping through his body.

“Think you can take a thicker one?”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before the rod had been replaced with another. He threw his head back and it hit the floor hard.

Noctis’ laugh twinkled around them as he pressed the rod deeper and deeper into Prompto’s dick. Cries tore from his throat as the rod's diameter grew wider and wider but always just shy of tearing his dick apart.

He went under before Ardyn finished.


	7. Chapter 7

“Noct, slow down!”

“Prompto!”

“Prompto?”

Prompto shrunk away from the hand that patted his cheek. He heard the restraints being undone and yelped when his body fell onto the hard floor.

“Prompto? Oh no…”

_Gladio?_

“What is it Galdio—That smell…!”

_Ignis?_

“Shut up and give me an elixir!”

Prompto opened his eyes to see Noctis tearing the cap off a familiar striped bottle and pressing it to his cracked lips.

“Noct?”

“Shut up and drink!” His eyes were narrow and pained as he forced him to drink the bitter liquid.

Prompto choked a little but the familiar warmth pooling in his gut told him it really was meant to heal him. He grit his teeth as the potion began to work its magic. When it began to realign his ribs, he cried out in pain.

Noctis held him in his arms and rocked back and forth.

Prompto only realized he was fully dressed when Noctis’ tears soaked his jacket. When the worst was over, he lifted a hand and threaded his fingers through the prince’s hair.

“Noct, were you worried about me?”

Noctis stared at him dumbfounded. “Of course I was worried about you! We’ve been looking for you for three weeks! I—”

Gladio rested a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Noct, we should find a bunker.”

Noctis looked to Gladiolus then Ignis and Prompto. He looked like he had a million other things to say. Instead, he quietly nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompto couldn’t walk quite right. Noctis reached out to help him, but he flinched away. He didn’t miss the pained look the prince gave him and he hated himself for causing it.

Gladio walked over and offered him a hand and he took it gratefully.

Noctis helped Ignis down the corridors with the other two just a ways behind. Gladiolus didn’t say anything and for that, Prompto was grateful.

He eyed the creepy corridors and destroyed MTs splayed out along their route wearily. When they finally made it to the room Gladio was talking about, he couldn’t help but tense up. Bunkbeds lined the walls along with a couple of trunks and night stands.

A part of him thought it a trap.

When Ignis was properly seated, Noctis turned to Prompto.

He couldn’t help the way he visibly tensed under the prince’s gaze. Slowly, Noctis walked over to him and sat across from him on one of the beds.

Quite stretched between the two.

“Hey.”

Prompto gripped his wrist tightly. “H-hi.”

Silence.

Noctis bowed his head. “I’m _so_ _sorry_.”

Prompto blinked. “W-what?”

Noctis looked on the verge of tears. “I took forever getting here. I kept getting lost in the tunnels and labs and when I was close…! Every. Time. He…he made sure I was further and further away from you than before and every time I thought I saw you it was a lie. I couldn’t take it!”

His nails dug into his black cargo pants. “Every time I saw you, you were more beaten up than the last and..!” He closed his eyes. “Every time that it was an illusion, I was happy because it wasn’t really your arms turning black or your face streaming with blood and then...when I _finally_ find you; I find myself wishing those illusions _were_ you! Because they weren’t even close to what I saw when I cradled you in my arms! They’re not even close to what I see sitting across from me!”

“Noct!” Gladio roared. He gripped the teen’s wrist and yanked him back.

“WHAT!?” He was seething but when he saw the terror etched into Prompto’s face he froze, deflated. “Prompto...”

Prompto smiled weakly. “I’m a mess. Believe me, I know. Ardyn made sure I saw it every time he added to his copy of me.” He laughed lightly. “I don’t even know if you guys are real because…” he trailed off at the thought. “Please tell me you guys are real. I couldn’t take it another time.”

“Prompto…” Ignis’ voice was barely a whisper.

“What do you mean _another time_?” Noctis asked, anger tingeing his voice anew.

“Noct,” Gladio started.

He jerked his arm away from his bodyguard. “Leave us alone, _now_.”

Gladio was hesitant but Ignis came from behind and rested his hand on the small of his back.

“There should be another bunker not far from here. We’ll be back within the hour,” Ignis informed the two.

Prompto watched the two go with silent horror. No no no. What if…!

Noct turned to him and winced when he saw Prompto holding out a hand as if asking a dog not to bite.

“What did he do to you?” he begged.

“Tell me something only Noct would know,” he blurted.

“What?”

“I know it sounds stupid, but just do it. Please.” He wanted so badly to believe that the man before him was, in fact, his best friend and lifelong crush, but he couldn’t without some sort of proof. His voice shook. “I can’t get my hopes up again.”

Noct stared at him for a while before nodding slowly.

“Uhm…You love Chocobo's? You hate how Gladio says your hair looks like a Chocobo butt?” He rubbed the back of his neck in thought before something dawned on him. He knelt before Prompto. “You once told me you thought you were worthless.”

His breath hitched as Noctis cupped his cheek. “But you’re not. I’ve searched for you for three weeks with next to no sleep. You might even be one of the twenty illusions Ardyn cooked up or this could be one of my dreams, but…” He bit his lip before deciding to press forward. “You’re right here in front of me and I…I’ve never felt more relieved. Prompto, you can’t be a fake either! I will lose it this time. I will raze this Gods forsaken kingdom and—”

Prompto hugged him. Sobs racked his body.

Noctis hugged him back. “Prompto.” He pressed his nose in the deep crook of his neck. “Prompto…”

They stayed that for a while before Noctis asked what he couldn’t help but ask again.

“What did he do to you?”

Prompto tensed at his question, unsure of how to proceed. Would Noct treat him any differently?

“Prompto?”

His hand trembled as he touched his jacket. Noctis covered it with his own.

“Can I?”

He shut his eyes tight as he tried to calm himself. “You have to promise. Promise you won’t treat me any differently.”

“I wouldn’t—”

“ _Promise me_.”

“I promise.” When Prompto gave a slight nod, Noctis rose and sat next to him. He carefully helped Prompto out of his jacket before hooking his fingers under his shirt. He hesitated for a heartbeat but it was just enough to make his friend falter.

“Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“No, I need to know what he did to make you so afraid of me.” He pulled the shirt off like he would a band-aid. He sucked in a breath.

The elixir might have fixed what was inside, but it did nothing for the outside. Bruises marred his skin in various stages of healing. Some were horribly fresh. He reached out and touched them lightly. Prompto sucked in a breath as Noctis’ fingers roamed the once fair skin. He froze in his ministrations when he noticed the handprints that were all but painted onto Prompto’s hips. They went well past the band of his pants.

“Prompto.”

He knew what he was asking for. He swallowed audibly.

“Prom, I promised.” He was barely holding it together.

He nodded. “Yeah, I know.” Slowly, he lifted his hips just high enough for Noctis to pull at his pants.

Noctis froze.

No.

He pulled off Prompto’s shoes to get his pants all the way off.

No, no.

Handprints decorated his thighs. Blood had trickled from under his boxers all the way down to his ankles before it had the chance to dry. Some it was still fresh.

He couldn’t breathe.

“That bad, huh?”

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto. They fell on the bed with the momentum.

“Noct?!”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t stop saying it. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Sorry, Prom!” His voice cracked. “I’m so sorry. Prompto, I..!” His arms tightened. “I’m so sorry.”

Prompto patted his back quietly. “It’s fine, Noct, I swear.”

“Don’t lie to me!” he choked out. He rose just enough to stare at his friend. He noticed the handprints around his throat for the first time. He bowed his head. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to one of the bruises on his clavicle.

Prompto gasped.

Noctis moved beyond it to another and another and another. “I’m so sorry.” Fingers strummed over Prompto’s bare chest and massaged his arms. “Prompto…” His lips grazed a nipple.

Prompto shuddered.

Noctis looked up at that. Prompto seemed to be trying to keep his voice down. It was then that he noticed the hardness pressing against his torso.

“Disgusting, right?” he let out a breathless laugh. “He raped me over and over…”

“Prompto.”

“He even used your face and here I am, hard as a _fucking_ rock.”

“Prompto.” Noctis took his friend's face in his hands. “Prompto, don’t ever call yourself that again. Don’t ever think for a second that I could think any less of you for any of this.”

Noctis smiled with tears finally falling. “If I had it my way, it would have been the other way around. I would take your place. But I can’t. I’ll never be able to tell you how much it hurts to see you like this. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. All I can do is bring you the head of the one who did this to you. And I promise you, I will make it slow, I will make it painful, and only in his final breaths will he realize what it means to hurt the man I love.”

He didn’t wait for a response before turning back to Prompto’s chest. He peppered kissed along bruises and kneaded his thighs.

“The man you…love?”

Noctis blinked. “Did I…say that part out loud?”

“Yeah, you kinda did.” Ardyn flitted across his mind.

_“I assure you, I haven’t.”_

Noctis peered up at him, unsure.

Prompto tangled his fingers in his best friend’s hair, marveling at its softness before bringing him in for a light kiss. “Sorry, I can’t do more.”

“Don’t apologize.” He gathered Prompto in his arms and buried his nose in his hair. “Don’t apologize.”

Noctis would find Ardyn and kill him if it was the last thing he did. For now though, he would hold Prompto through the night and well after this whole nightmare was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a cute thing to save my life XD  
> Be sure to leave Kudos if you liked it! I won't know if I should write more stuff otherwise~


End file.
